


Jesteś moją kokainą

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: Retro romans homoseksualny [2]
Category: Bodo (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay, M/M, dwudziestolecie międzywojenne, kabaret, narkotyki, polskie tagi, teatr
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorzaste gwiazdy są okropne. Szczególnie gdy są zakochane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś moją kokainą

**Author's Note:**

> Rodziło się to w bólach i mękach.  
> Absolutnie mi się to nie podoba ale cóż. Mogę tylko przeprosić, że musicie to czytać :D  
> Wszelkie uwagi (szczególnie te złe, mile widziane)  
> A może macie jakieś życzenia co do fabuły kolejnego ff (którego nie obiecuję)  
> Dziękuję RU - gdzie znajdę taką drugą RU? xD

Ostatnimi czasy życie Boda przypominało kalejdoskop. Wszystko zmieniało się w nim tak błyskawicznie, że nie zwracał już uwagi czy jest dzień czy noc. Jego kariera nabierała tempa. Niestety miało to swoją cenę. By grać i ciągle być na topie musiał zrezygnować z wielu przyjemności, z wielu kontaktów prywatnych.  
Karol rozumiał to jak nikt inny. Wybaczał przyjacielowi, że ten ciągle nie miał czasu. Ciągle ktoś inny zaprzątał mu głowę. I pomimo bolącego serca, mocno kibicował Eugeniuszowi w tej drodze na szczyt. A nawet wyżej.  
Spokojnie robił swoje, skupiając się na pracy w teatrze i na nagraniach nowych piosenek. Całkowicie wystarczały mu króciutkie rozmowy z Bodem w garderobie i w korytarzach teatru. Krótkie spotkania wzrokiem w teatrach i na rautach musiały zastąpić namiętne noce, które i tak swoim starym zwyczajem spędzał ze swoimi młodymi kochankami. Aż w końcu przestał nawet zwracać uwagę i pytać ciągle „A może byśmy skoczyli tu i tam?”.

 

Bodo szedł korytarzem teatru wesoło pogwizdując. Właśnie wynegocjował wspaniały kontrakt filmowy. W teatrze też szło mu nieźle. Wszystkie bilety na jego recital były wyprzedane na dwa tygodnie do przodu. Był królem Warszawy i bardzo ta rola mu odpowiadała. Mijając drzwi dyrektora, wpadł na wychodzącego, właśnie stamtąd Karola, który tryskał wręcz radością.  
\- Karolu, mój Karolu czyżbyś wreszcie dostał solowy numer? - zapytał Eugeniusz przyciągając żartobliwie do siebie przyjaciela.  
Karol spojrzał w oczy Boda i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko wyswobadzając się z objęć Eugeniusza.  
\- Lepiej – zamruczał, unosząc znacząco do góry brwi.  
Bodo był zaintrygowany tajemniczością przyjaciela. - Otóż, mój drogi Bodziu, Warszawa mnie już kompletnie nie interesuje. Pora ruszyć w świat. Paryż mnie wzywa! - odpowiedział Karol i poklepał Eugeniusza po ramieniu, po czym odszedł, zostawiając Boda w lekkiej konsternacji.  
Bodo był istotnie zszokowany. Nawet on sam nie mógł przebić się na obcym rynku. Dał w Paryżu zaledwie dwa występy i na tym to się skończyło. Z drugiej jednak strony się wcale nie dziwił wyjazdowi Hanusza. Ostatnia płyta ze szlagierami, którą nagrał Karol rozchodziła się jak ciepłe bułeczki. Życzył więc przyjacielowi jak najlepiej.

 

Rozczarowanie przyszło gdy okazało się, że Hanusz naprawdę wyjeżdża. I to nie na dwa – trzy występy, jak sądził Bodo, ale na aż trzy miesiące z możliwością przedłużenia kontraktu do pół roku. Siedział osłupiały w TEATRALNEJ i wstrząśnięty palił papierosa. Życie nie było sprawiedliwe. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tego szoku. Stwierdził, że nie ma co się przejmować, bo każdy musi sobie radzić a trzy miesiące to mniej niż trzy lata. Więc szybko to minie i nawet nie zauważy.  
Chciał pójść na dworzec pożegnać, Karola. Bóg, matka i połowa teatru świadkiem, że chciał. Nie zdążył. Próba jak na złość przeciągnęła się i to nie z jego winy. I gdy wpadł na dworzec, pociąg do Paryża właśnie odjeżdżał. Ze złością cisnął kapeluszem o peron i zaklął soczyście, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwóch dziewczątek, które natychmiast podbiegły do niego wyciągając z torebeczek pamiętniczki i wieczne pióra, i błagalnie spoglądały na swego idola. Bodo wyćwiczony w takich sytuacjach najuprzejmiej jak tylko potrafił odpowiedział „Oczywiście. Jak masz na imię?” i uśmiechnął się czarująco. Pod tą radosną maską, złość gotowała się w nim jak smoła w piekielnym kotle.  
Przez trzy miesiące nieobecności Karola w Warszawie, Eugeniusz zgotował wszystkim piekło na ziemi. Stał się jeszcze bardziej mrukliwy i ponury. Nic mu się nie podobało. Wszyscy i wszystko dookoła działało mu na nerwy. Bez powodu rzucał rekwizytami, przyprawiając o nerwicę żołądka scenografów i rekwizytorów. Urządzał karczemne awantury o byle błahostki. I dostawało się każdemu po równo. Począwszy od biednych charakteryzatorek, które ze łzami w oczach wchodziły na plan, obawiając się, że dostaną burę za to, że zbyt mocno machnęły pędzelkiem po jaśnie bodowskim nosie, aż po samą panią Junod, która codziennie rano łykała podwójną dawkę waleriany, by w miarę spokojnie przeżyć śniadanie. I padała na kolana by dziękować Bogu, gdy ten wychodził do pracy. Bodo stał się diabłem wcielonym. Nikt jednak nie łączył tej zmiany z wyjazdem Karola.

\- TO SĄ TANCERKI?! TO SĄ TANCERKI?! TO SĄ JAKIEŚ ŻARTY, A NIE TANCERKI! - krzyk Eugeniusza niósł się po całym teatrze, przerywany szlochem dziewcząt z baletu. Reżyser nie miał już sił. Próba trwała od dobrych kilku godzin, a jeszcze ani raz nie udało się przećwiczyć całego numeru. Bodowi nic nie pasowało.  
\- Bodziu, drogi złoty, zlituj się! Jest już 15 a nie mamy nic. Bodziu – reżyser gładził poły fraka Eugeniusza, jakby chciał go udobruchać.  
\- Jak chcesz mieć coś to znajdź tancerki! One tylko beczeć potrafią. Niech Zula tańczy... Ona przynajmniej nie beczy z byle powodu! - ryknął w stronę zastraszonych dziewcząt.  
\- Bodziu złoty, dobrze wiesz, ze Zula nie może zatańczyć. Błagam cię... jutro premiera... Bodziu, kochany, złoty... - mężczyzna był bliski płaczu.  
Bodo prychnął lekceważąco i niechętnie wszedł na scenę.  
\- Ostatni raz – powiedział lekceważąco i przybrał wyjściową pozę.  
Dochodziła już północ, gdy Bodo wreszcie wyszedł z teatru. Nie był zadowolony z dzisiejszej próby. Dobrze wiedział, że przesadził z byciem niemiłym i dziewczęta z baletu nic nie zawiniły. Jedyna wina leżała po jego stronie. Ale on nie wiedział, dlaczego stał się takim gburem.

 

Kurtyna się podniosła. Bodo nie miał w zwyczaju patrzeć na widownię. Rozpraszało go to i łatwo się rozpraszał. Szczególnie jeśli widział, ciagle te same twarze. I zwykle te, których widzieć nie chciał. Tego wieczoru jednak spojrzał spod cylindra w stronę widowni i... jego serce stanęło na kilka sekund. W trzecim rzędzie siedział Hanusz. Oczywiście w towarzystwie młodego mężczyzny. Bodo nie miał pojęcia, że przyjaciel wrócił do Polski. Przez ostatnie miesiące nie napisali do siebie nawet depeszy. A jednak jego widok ucieszył Eugeniusza tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, że kilka razy pomylił tekst i kroki choreografii. Nie mógł się doczekać końca występu, by móc jak najszybciej wrócić do garderoby. Dobrze wiedział, że gdy tam dotrze, Karol będzie na niego czekał.  
Istotnie tak było. Gdy tylko kurtyna opadła, Bodo pędęm puścił się za kulisy, do swojej garderoby. Z impetem wpadł do środka i... rozczarował się. Nikt na niego tam nie czekał. Smętnie opadł na krzesło i głęboko westchnął. Wtem rozległo się ciche pukanie i po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się elegancka sylwetka we fraku.  
\- Gratuluję świetnego występu, Bodziu – Karol rozłożył ramiona a Bodo, niczym wystrzelony z procy objął Hanusza w przyjacielskim uścisku.  
\- Karol... kiedyś ty wrócił? - zapytał Bodo i po rozluźnieniu uścisku zlustrował przyjaciela – Paryż ci widzę. bardzo służy. Wyglądasz świetnie! Karol!  
Znów wpadli sobie w objęcia.  
\- Bodziu, chcę ci kogoś przedstawić. Zaczekaj – Karol na chwilę opuścił garderobę by po chwili wrócić z tym samym chłopaczkiem, którego Bodo widział obok Karola. - Bodziu, to jest twój największy francuski fan – Jean.  
Eugeniusz zmierzył wzrokiem chłopaka. Miał około 25 lat i był mizerną kopią Rudolfa Valentino z blond czupryną.  
-Bonsoir , monsieur Bodo... - chłopak z namaszczeniem ściskał dłoń Eugeniusza. Jego oczy szkliły się z radości. - Carol, tyle mówił o pan, tak wielki przyhemnoś poznać pan Bodo – powiedział łamaną polszczyzną.  
\- Cieszę się, że się podobał panu występ. Świetnie mówi pan po polsku – odparł Bodo – znacząco zezując na Karola, który wydawał się być bardzo dumny ze swojego towarzysza.  
\- Oh merci... tho Carol nauczyć mnie...  
\- A więc! - Bodo klasnął w dłonie – trzeba to uczcić. TEATRALNA?!  
\- Bodziu, z tobą nawet do Oberży pod Zarżniętym Wieprzkiem – powiedział Karol i cmoknął Eugeniusza w policzek, powodując lekki rumieniec na jego policzku.

Wieczór dłużył się Bodowi niemiłosiernie. Palił papierosa za papierosem wysłuchując opowieści Karola o Paryżu i występach. Robiło mu się niedobrze oglądając umizgi przyjaciela z jego nowym kochankiem. Miał ochotę wypróbować na nosie Jeana swój prawy sierpowy.  
\- A co zrobiłeś z Zofią? - zapytał w końcu Eugeniusz, znudzony do granic możliwości, tak bardzo, że nawet los kozy wydał mu się najważniejszy w tym momencie.  
\- Zofią? Zofia jest u Żabińskich. Tam jest jej najlepiej i nikt nie chce jej zjeść. Ale niedługo ją zabiorę z powrotem.  
\- No proszę, nasza Zosia została atrakcją zoo – Bodo roześmiał się i szybko wychylił kieliszek Baczewskiego. - Było bardzo miło ale muszę panów pożegnać – Bodo wstał i zapiął guziki garnituru. - Miło było pana poznać – powiedział do Jeana po francusku i skłonił się.  
\- Ale, jak to? - Karol nie krył rozczarowania. - Już idziesz? Noc jest jeszcze młoda, Bodziu!  
\- Widzimy się potem – Bodo przytulił Karola na pożegnanie i dyskretnie pocałował go w policzek, po czym szybko opuścił lokal. Przed wejściem rozdał kilka autografów. Zatrzymał dorożkę i ocierając dyskretnie, napływające do oczu łzy.  
Nigdy nie miał problemów z kolejnymi „przyjaciółmi” Karola. Dobrze wiedział, że zwykle te znajomości nie trwały dłużej niż dwie noce. Teraz jednak czuł potworne uczucie, które dusiło go od środka i napawało go nienawiścią do tego młodego człowieka. Nie tak widział powrót Karola do Warszawy. Wszystko szło nie po jego myśli. 

 

\- Proszę, nowy numer – dyrektor teatru rzucił przed Boda teczkę ze scenariuszem. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz teraz stroił fochów. Zero tancerek. I wybierz sam sobie kogoś, kogo chcesz. To numer na dwie osoby.  
Bodo niespiesznie przeglądał strony skryptu.  
\- Wezmę Karola Hanusza. Potrzebuje orzeźwienia po Paryżu... - mruknął Eugeniusz.  
\- Liczyłem, że weźmiesz kogoś młodszego, ale niech będzie. Twoja wola, Bodo.  
Bodo jedynie uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora. Wiedział, że wzięcie Karola w duety to dobry pomysł. Już dawno razem nie występowali na scenie.

Ucieszony jak małe dziecko w sklepie Wedla, raźnym krokiem spieszył do przyjaciela, by jak najszybciej podzielić się z nim dobrymi wieściami.  
Na czwarte piętro kamienicy, w której mieszkał Hanusz, prawie wleciał, niesiony na skrzydłach radości i miłości.  
Radośnie i energicznie zapukał. I z uśmiechem na ustach czekał aż drzwi otworzą się. 

\- Bodzio? - Karol otworzył jak zwykle, w swoim ulubionym szlafroku, z wyrazem twarzy jakby zobaczył właśnie ducha. - Co ty tutaj robisz? Proszę wejdź... Akurat jestem... jesteśmy – spojrzał za siebie w głąb mieszkania, trochę zajęci ale może dołączysz?  
Bodo spostrzegł właśnie dwie postacie kotłująca się w łóżku, i zaśmiewające się w głos.  
\- Może innym razem. Przyniosłem ci skrypt do nowego numeru – powiedział wręczając teczkę, zaskoczonemu Hanuszowi.  
\- Mamy znów razem występować? - zapytał Karol zalotnie i delikatnie przesunął palcem po szczęce Boda. - To będzie istna rozkoszszszszsz...  
\- Zaczynamy już jutro, więc... ja już sobie pójdę.  
\- Na pewno nie zostaniesz? - Karol delikatnie zaczął rozwiązywać troczki od szlafroka. - Trochę się za tobą stęskniłem – wyszeptał zagryzając zalotnie dolną wargę.  
\- Masz już odpowiednie towarzystwo – odpowiedział i czym prędzej wyszedł z mieszkania Hanusza.

Następnego dnia Hanusz, punktualnie stawił się w teatrze na pierwszym czytaniu tekstu. Jednak Bodo nie pojawił się aż do samego południa. Wraz z aranżerem zaczął więc ćwiczyć swoje kwestie. Dość szybko tekst wszedł mu do głowy, więc gdy Bodo raczył pojawić się swoją rolę znał już w 90%  
\- O witamy pana Boda – Karol skłonił się głęboko, gdy w drzwiach sali pojawił się Bodo.  
\- Zaczynajmy – odparł Bodo w odpowiedzi.  
\- Moglibyśmy już kończyć gdybyś...  
\- Zaczynajmy! - Bodo podniósł głos. - Po prostu zacznijmy – dopowiedział spokojniejszym tonem głosu.  
Jednak wszystko to szło jak krew w piasek. Ani Bodo ani Hanusz nie potrafili się zgrać. Kiedyś odczytywali swoje myśli występując razem, teraz każdy szedł w swoją stronę. Z boku wyglądało to, jakby ślepy wiódł kulawego.

Bodziu, gdybyś to tak zrobił w Paryżu... od razu byś wyleciał...  
\- O! Odezwał się pan światowy! Dla pana wiadomości, panie Hanusz, nie jesteśmy w Paryżu! Jesteśmy w cholernej Warszawie! - Bodo cisnął scenariuszem o ziemię i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, zostawiając oszołomionego Hanusza samego z pianistą.  
\- Co to było? - zapytał Karol.  
\- Zachowuje się tak od kilku miesięcy. Jest nie do zniesienia. Sodówa mu uderzyła ot co! To co kończymy panie Hanusz?  
\- Tak, tak... - odparł Karol i ruszył za Bodem.  
Znalazł go w garderobie. Bodo oparty o ścianę nerwowo palił papierosa. Karol podszedł do niego i delikatnie objął go w pasie.  
\- Bodziu... Co się dzieje? - zapytał.  
Bodo spojrzał na Karola. Czuł jak wszystko spływa z niego. Wszystkie złe emocje odpływały, gdy czuł obok siebie Karola. Już chciał zrzucić z siebie cały ten ciężar, zatapiając się w jego ustach, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.  
\- Proszę – powiedział pewnym głosem Bodo.  
W drzwiach pojawił się wielki kosz czerwonych róż. Zza nich wydobył się cichy głos portiera – Panie Hanusz, to dla pana. Przed chwilą je przyniesiono. Gdzie je postawić? Ciężkie są jak jasna cholera!  
Karol zaskoczony spojrzał na Eugeniusza po czym szybko odebrał kosz, odciążając biednego portiera.  
\- O mój Boże jakie piękne – pisnął zachwycony i chwycił za bilecik, przyczepiony do pałąka kosza. - Oooooochhhhhhhhh – jęknął czytając bilecik – To takie słodkie.  
\- Cichy wielbiciel? - zapytał Bodo z przekąsem.  
\- To od Jeana.  
Bodo słysząc imię Francuza przewrócił tylko oczyma i głęboko westchnął.  
\- Bodziu, chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny o Jeana, no proszę cię.  
Bodo nie odpowiedział. Sięgnął jedynie po swój płaszcz i kapelusz.  
\- Do jutra – mruknął i wyszedł.  
Karol uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i popatrzył na kwiaty. Osiągnął swój cel. Rozkochał w sobie Boda do granic. A dowodem tego właśnie była ta zazdrość, której Eugeniusz wypierał się jak diabeł nieba.

Kolejne dni były piekłem. Bodo cały czas zachowywał się jakby usiadł na jeżu, gołym tyłkiem. A i Hanusz mając dość wiecznych fochów przyjaciela, znów zaczął traktować go jak powietrze. Atmosfera w teatrze była napięta jak struny w kontrabasie. Każdy dobrze wiedział, że tej dwójce należy schodzić z drogi, gdy tylko pojawiają się obok siebie. 

Kłócili się o wszystko począwszy od scenariusza, kończąc na filmach Eugeniusza i płytach Karola. Z najlepszych przyjaciół zamienili się we wrogów. Nie pomagały żadne  
mediacje. Nawet Zula Pogorzelska i pani Junod nie były wstanie ich pogodzić. Co prawda pani Junod nigdy za Karolem nie przepadała, ale cała ta sytuacja odbijała się i na niej w domu. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nikt nie wiedział co tak naprawdę ich poróżniło. W gruncie rzeczy oni sami tego nie wiedzieli. Ale spirala nakręcała się co raz bardziej. Bodo wykrzykiwał co chwila, że podjął najgorszą decyzję w swoim życiu, proponując ten duet Hanuszowi. Na co Hanusz dziwił się, jak mógł być tak głupi godząc się na to. W powietrzu wisiała katastrofa.  
Dyrektor rwał resztki włosów z głowy, bo wszystko zapowiadało, ze spektakl się nie odbędzie a bilety były wyprzedane co do jednego.

 

Ciche pukanie do drzwi, na moment wdarło się między trzaski gramofonu. Karol spojrzał na zegar – dochodziła 6 rano, a potem na Zofię, która zawzięcie skubała skórzane obicie szezlągu. Niespiesznie zdjął igłę z płyty i zawiązując szlafrok ruszył by otworzyć drzwi. Nikogo nie spodziewał się o tak wczesnej porze.  
\- Dzień dobry, Karolu – powiedział Bodo. - To dla Zofii – powiedział wciskając w ręce Hanusza pęczek marchwi z nacią.  
\- Co tu robisz? Bo nie uwierzę, że przyszedłeś przynieść Zofii marchew – Karol przybrał hardy wyraz twarzy i oparł się o framugę drzwi.  
\- Masz rację – Bodo spuścił głowę i utkwił wzrok w czubkach butów. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał za sobą ciężkie kroki.  
\- Sodoma i gomora! - starsza kobieta minęła ich i splunęła.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani Gocławska! Miłego dnia! – Karol uśmiechnął się i pomachał kobiecie, która jeszcze raz splunęła. - Więc co jeszcze sprowadza cię do mnie, panie Junod? - Karol umyślnie użył prawdziwego nazwiska Boda. Wiedział, że wytrąci go to z równowagi.

Eugeniusz jednak nie dał się sprowokować. Westchnął tylko i zza pleców wyciągnął mały bukiecik fiołków.  
\- Co prawda to tylko fiołki od warszawskiej, ulicznej kwiaciarki, a nie wielki kosz róż Paryża, ale...  
\- I myślisz, że to coś zmieni? Dasz mi kwiatki i będzie fajnie? Bodziu, ja cię nie poznaję. Jesteś diabłem wcielonym! Och i nie rób takie miny cierpiętnika – powiedział wciągając Eugeniusza do środka mieszkania. Bodo szedł jak skazaniec, by w końcu niepewnie przycupnąć na krześle przy toaletce. Bez emocji pogłaskał Zofię, która właśnie zaczynała dobierać się do jego płaszcza.  
\- Zapomniałbym – mruknął i wyciągnął małą paczuszkę z kieszeni. Podał ją Hanuszowi. - To też dla Zofii.  
Karol rozpakował paczuszkę po czym wybuchnął śmiechem  
\- Co to jest, Bodziu? - zapytał tłumiąc śmiech.  
\- Sweterek... Tak jakoś go wydziergałem... dla niej – odpowiedział smętnie Bodo.  
\- Bodziu... Popatrz Zofio, jaki piękny, hahaha, kubraczek dostałaś od wujka Bodzia... - Hanusz czym prędzej ubrał kozę w piękny kremowy sweterek. Jednak zwierzę nadal było zajęte żuciem poły płaszcza Eugeniusza.  
Karol ukucnął przed Bodem i położył dłonie na jego kolanach.  
\- Bodziu... co my robimy? Dlaczego tak daleko od siebie się znaleźliśmy? Czy sława jest tego warta?  
Jednak Bodo nie odpowiedział. Nachylił się i musnął usta Karola, który odwzajemnił jego pocałunek.  
\- Och Karol, tak bardzo... tak bardzo tęskniłem za tobą – wydyszał mu w usta.  
\- Wiem... ja też – Hanusz podniósł się z kucek, zmuszając Boda by też wstał. Jego ręce szybko powędrowały ku guzikom kamizelki a potem koszuli. Jednym sprawnym ruchem zsunął je i położył dłonie na torsie Boda. Ich usta nie odrywały się od siebie, dając czas by pozbyli się ubrań.  
******************

Natrętna mucha obijała się o szybę próbując przebić ją i wydostać się na zewnątrz. Bezskutecznie. Oprócz jej bzyczenia, w mieszkaniu panowała idealna cisza. Nawet zegar, nie nakręcony w porę stanął.

Bodo siedział na łóżku, oparty o zagłówek palił papierosa i podziwiał nagie ciało, Karola, który leżał tuż obok niego na brzuchu. Lewą ręką delikatnie bawił się jego kosmykiem włosów, doprowadzając go go szewskiej pasji.  
\- Bohdan! Przestań...  
\- Ale ja tak lubię cię dręczyć – odpowiedział Eugeniusz, odstawiając na bok popielniczkę i kładąc się obok Hanusza. Delikatnie przesunął palcem po kręgosłupie przyjaciela, od szyi aż po pośladki, za którymi zaczynał powoli tęsknić, mimo iż opuścił je dopiero kwadrans wcześniej. Obserwował jak skóra Karola pokrywa się gęsia skórką a włoski stają dęba.  
\- Znów chcesz się kłócić – Karol wydął usta.  
\- Daliśmy im w kość, nie? - Bodo roześmiał się i pocałował Karola w ramię.  
\- I co tak naprawdę się pokłóciliśmy, przypomnij mi? - Karol położył się na boku, podpierając głowę dłonią.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale cieszę się, że już się nie gniewamy na siebie – odpowiedział Bodo i pocałował Karola w nos.  
\- Hmmm... Ja też. Bodziu...  
\- Tak?  
Karol nachylił się i wyszeptał coś do ucha Boda, któremu aż zapłonęły oczy.  
Wychylił się i spojrzał pod łóżko. Po chwili wyciągnął spod niego małe pozłacane, porcelanowe pudełko.  
\- Otwórz... - szepnął Karol.  
Eugeniusz spełnił tą prośbę. W środku znajdowała się górka białego proszku, a do wieczka przymocowane były maleńka złota szpatułka oraz lufka.  
\- Połóż się na brzuchu – powiedział Bodo i delikatnie pchnął Karola. Ten spełnił prośbę i wygodnie ułożył się, czekając na kolejny ruch Eugeniusza. Ten delikatnie nabrał na szpatułkę biały proszek i usypał na lędźwiach, Karola zgrabną ścieżkę. Wyrównał ją delikatnie, po czym przy pomocy lufki wciągnął ją do nosa.  
\- Och... - jęknął Karol i podniósł się i odebrał Bodowi lufkę. Ułożył go na plecach i powtórzył rytuał, usypując ścieżkę na jego podbrzuszu. Odłożył pudełko i lufkę na bok. Następnie zawisł nad Eugeniuszem, na którego twarzy malowała się rozkosz, a oczy były zamglone. Pogładził go delikatnie po policzku.  
\- Karol... - szepnął Bodo. - Kocham cię...  
\- Ciiiii – Hanusz przyłożył palec do jego ust. - Przecież ja to wiem... Wiedziałem, jeszcze przed tobą...

 

Dyrektor teatru wpadł jak grom do garderoby, prawie przyłapując Karola i Boda na czułościach. Był jednak tak bardzo podekscytowany sukcesem rewii, że nie zauważył tego pocałunku.  
\- Chłopcy! To było genialne! Genialne! Ludzie oszaleli! Wszyscy są tak bardzo podekscytowani waszym konfliktem! I tym, że pomimo tego potraficie dać takie show! Achhhhh...  
\- Ale my się na siebie już nie gniewamy – odparł Bodo i spojrzał znacząco na Karola, który zapalając papierosa przytaknął.  
\- Ani troszeczkę. Najlepsi przyjaciele, na zawsze – dodał po chwili obejmując Eugeniusza, po koleżeńsku.  
\- No ale... jak to?! Wy nie możecie się pogodzić! Przecież to się sprzedaje jak ciepłe bułki! - dyrektor nie krył swego rozczarowania postawą artystów. - Bodziu, spójrz jak twoja rywalizacja z Dodkiem się pięknie sprzedaje!  
\- Ale my z Dodkiem się uwielbiamy! A teraz, drogi panie dyrektorze, pan wybaczy, lecz musimy przygotować się do następnego numeru – rzekł stanowczo Eugeniusz.  
\- Ale wy już nie macie dziś występów!  
Bodo i Hanusz spojrzeli na siebie i mrugnęli znacząco.  
\- Drogi panie dyrektorze – zaczął Bodo – Życie artysty...  
\- To jeden wielki występ – dokończył Hanusz.  
Dyrektor pokiwał głową i machnął ręką i wyszedł z garderoby zrezygnowany.  
\- ADRIA? - zapytał Bodo, obejmując Hanusza w pasie i delikatnie całując go po szyi.  
\- Mam dużo lepsze miejsce – odparł Karol i wyszeptał coś wprost do ucha Boda.  
\- Mmmm... podoba mi się ten plan, ale musimy się dziś pokazać publicznie.  
Karol westchnął ciężko i zrobił smutną minę.  
\- Jak mus to mus... Panie Eugeniuszu! - Bodo stanął na baczność i zasalutował. - Kierunek ADRIA, marsz!  
\- Tak jest!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Karol Hanusz do Francji wyjeżdżał dopiero od 1937 roku. Ale to nie ma znaczenia w tym ff. W ff można wszystko;  
> \- Jan Żabińskich było dyrektorem warszawskiego zoo w XX-leciu międzywojennym, małżeństwo Żabińskich było bardzo dobrymi gospodarzami zoo;  
> \- Dodek - chodzi o Adolfa Dymszę, który był największym rywalem E. Bodo;  
> \- A Zofia... Zofia ma sweterek przez ten artykuł :D  
> http://filing.pl/3-nowo-narodzone-koziolki-z-maine-odbyly-swoj-pierwszy-spacer-w-sweterkach-recznej-roboty/


End file.
